Pocahontas (1995 film)
Pocahontas is a 1995 animated film based loosely on the real life figure of the same name. Cast Singing roles *Judy Kuhn - Pocahontas (singing voice) *Mel Gibson - Captain John Smith *David Ogden Stiers - Governor John Ratcliffe/Wiggins *Jim Cummings - Chief Powhatan/Kekata (singing voice) *Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow Non-singing roles *Irene Bedard - Pocahontas *Russell Means - Chief Powhatan *Christian Bale - Thomas *Billy Connolly - Ben *'Joe Baker' - Lon *'Michelle St. John' - Nakoma *'James Apaumut Fall' - Kocoum *Gordon Tootoosis - Kekata Plot In 1607, the Susan Constant sails to the New World from England, carrying British settlers of the Virginia Company. On board are Captain John Smith and the voyage's leader Governor Ratcliffe, who seeks large amounts of gold in the New World to assure a strong position at the British court. Along the way, the Susan Constant is caught in a North Atlantic storm, and Smith saves a young, inexperienced crewmate named Thomas from drowning. In the Powhatan tribe in the New World, Pocahontas, daughter of Chief Powhatan, dreads being possibly wed to Kocoum, a brave warrior whom she sees as too "serious" for her free-spirited personality. Chief Powhatan gives Pocahontas her deceased mother's necklace as a present. Pocahontas, along with her friends, the gluttonous raccoon Meeko and hot-tempered hummingbird Flit, visit Grandmother Willow, a spiritual talking willow tree, and speaks of a possibly prophetic dream involving a spinning arrow, and her confusion regarding what her "path" in life should be. Grandmother Willow then alerts Pocahontas to the arriving British. Ratcliffe has the fortress Jamestown built in a wooded clearing and immediately has the crewmen dig for gold. Smith departs to explore the wilderness and encounters Pocahontas. They quickly bond, fascinated by each other's worlds and develop a relationship, flouting Chief Powhatan's orders to keep away from the British after Kocoum and other warriors engage them in a fight. Meanwhile, Meeko meets Percy, Ratcliffe's dog, and becomes the bane of his existence. Pocahontas introduces Smith to Grandmother Willow and avoids two other crewmen, but Pocahontas's friend Nakoma discovers her relationship with Smith and warns Kocoum. Later, Smith and Pocahontas meet with Grandmother Willow and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Smith and Pocahontas kiss, while Kocoum and Thomas witness from afar. In a jealous rage, Kocoum attacks and tries to kill Smith but is himself shot and killed by Thomas in an attempt to save Smith. Pocahontas watches in horror as Kocoum falls dead in the river, reaching for Pocahontas one last time but instead breaking her mother's necklace. Smith commands Thomas to leave just before the tribesmen come and capture Smith while Kocoum's friends take Kocoum's corpse. An enraged Chief Powhatan declares war on the crewmen, starting with executing Smith at sunrise. Thomas warns the crewmen of Smith's capture, where Ratcliffe single-handedly invents discrimination by rallying his men to battle as an excuse to annihilate the tribe and find their non-existent gold. A desperate Pocahontas visits Grandmother Willow, where Meeko hands her Smith's compass. Pocahontas realizes Smith's compass was the spinning arrow from her dream, which leads her to her destiny. Just as Powhatan is about to execute Smith, Pocahontas throws herself in-between the two men, successfully stopping Smith's execution and convincing her father to cease the hostilities between the two groups. Both parties accept gracefully, except Ratcliffe, who tries to shoot Chief Powhatan in anger, but Smith dives in front of the Chief and is shot instead. The governor is then captured and arrested by his crewmen. Meeko and Percy, now friends, give Pocahontas her mother's necklace completely fixed. In the end, John is forced to return home to receive medical treatment, while Ratcliffe is also sent back to England to face justice for his crimes. He asks Pocahontas to come with him, but she chooses to stay with her tribe. Smith leaves with Pocahontas and Chief Powhatan's blessing to return in the future. Musical numbers *"The Virginia Company" - Sailors *"The Virginia Company" (reprise) - Smith and Sailors *"Steady as the Beating Drum" - Powhatan Indians *"Steady as the Beating Drum" (reprise) - Chief Powhatan *"Just Around the Riverbend" - Pocahontas *"Listen With Your Heart" - Grandmother Willow *"Mine, Mine, Mine" - Ratcliffe, Smith, Wiggins and Settlers *"Listen With Your Heart" (reprise) - Grandmother Willow *"Colours of the Wind" - Pocahontas *"If I Never Knew You" - Smith and Pocahontas *"Savages" - Ratcliffe, Chief Powhatan, Kekata, Pocahontas, Settlers and Powhatan Indiana Category:Animated films